The Ice Droid
by Neonpink237
Summary: STILL WORKING ON A SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This story came to me when I was watching Frozen and talking to this guy on Google+ (Big thanks to Kai NRG, on Google+). I decided to change thing up a bit and instead of Jack Frost and Elsa its Elsa and… well you have to read to find out. Please Review and Favorite.**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Elsa was frustrated. She couldn't control her powers. She had tried EVERYTHING. She was walking around Arendelle when she bumped into some guy wearing a red shirt and pants. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." The guy said. "It's alright." Elsa smiled. "Hi. I'm Kai" He said softly. "I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle" Elsa replied. Kai looked at Elsa and bowed. Elsa shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. As soon as she noticed that the floor was freezing, she stepped back. /conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel/ Elsa thought. Kai looked confused then showed Elsa his fire powers. Elsa stood there in awe. "You're very lucky you can control your power, all I've ever been told to do is conceal" Elsa sighed. "I couldn't have done it alone. I have my group well they're more like a family. We always have each other's backs" Kai smiled. "Oh I wish I could meet them. I have always been separated from everyone including my own sister, since we were young" Elsa said wistfully. "Yeah they're nice" Kai said. "Who do you hang out with the most?" Elsa asked. "I'd say Zane" Kai responded. "Zane, the ninja of ice? He's so important to me, with his ice powers and all. Thanks to him, I haven't given up on my powers" Elsa said hopefully. "I can set up lessons with him if you want" Kai said as he saw the look on Elsa's blue eyes. "That would be lovely." Elsa said more hopeful than before. "Great! We start tomorrow" Kai said in an exited tone.

**I would again like to thank Kai NRG for helping this happen. I hope you guys like it! Please Review and Favorite **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first lesson**

Elsa touched the small table and the table froze into solid stone. She jumped back, looking shocked and scared. "Who am I here to teach the element of ice?" Zane said as he walked into the room. Elsa grabbed a table cloth and covered the frozen table. "Ummm, me… I mean" Elsa cleared her throat "You're here to teach me" She said in her royal voice. She still didn't take her gloves off. "Ok, I sense the element of ice in you, are you familiar with it?" Zane asked Elsa. Although confused, Elsa answered "Yes, I have had it since I was a child". She tried to create a small snowflake as a demonstration but it turned into an ice explosion. Frustrated, she jumped back. "Now watch" Zane said in a calm voice. He breathed in and created a snowflake. Elsa tried to imitate Zane but accidently shot and icicle towards Kai, who was standing by the door. "Oops, sorry Kai" She said innocently. "It's ok" Kai replied. He walked out of the room. "I sense worry in you" Zane said. He put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I am worried. I don't know if I can do this. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone" Elsa remembered how she hurt Anna when they were kids and sat down on a chair while crying. "The fear is an illusion. Fear in a trick played by the mind. Put yourself past the fear and worry. Be as cool as ice can be" Zane said to Elsa, who stopped crying. "Ok" She breathed in and formed a very small snowflake. "Very good" Zane complimented her. Elsa smiled. After an awkward moment of staring at each other, Zane snapped back into orbit. "Thank you for your time" Zane told Elsa. She turned toward the door but turned back and hugged Zane. "Thank you. See you later" Elsa whispered at Zane then kissed him on the cheek. Zane blushed "See you later" He said. "Who ever knew droids could blush?" Elsa said. "There are a lot of thing my father programmed me to do" Zane replied while blushing. "Although he passed away" He said gloomily. "I'm sorry. But you know he's still living you. Droid or not, he's still there" Elsa said calmly. "Yeah he is. He also had a great mind" Zane said. "Kind of like you" Elsa smiled. "Thank you Queen Elsa" Zane said as he blushed. Elsa nodded slowly. Just then a bird flew into the room and landed on Zane's shoulder. "I also have a bird" Zane explained. Elsa smiled and patted the small black bird. "If you follow him, you will find good fortune." Zane said. Just then Zane's face started to peel off. Elsa helped glue the face back to his robot face and accidentally touched his cheek. "Oh. Thank you very much" Zane said. He smiled and blushed. "No problem" Elsa chuckled. When it was fully glued, Zane bowed. "I also honor your time Queen Elsa" He said softly. "Thank you again for teaching me. See you again later" She replied. "Bye Queen Elsa" Kai and Zane said simultaneously. Elsa smiled and waved goodbye. "Next lesson is tomorrow" Zane said as he walked out of the room.


End file.
